Extrañas Historias de Amor
by wilanth
Summary: una serie de Oneshot sobre Historias marcada por sucesos estraños, algunos de amor... otros de desilucion... otros de desamor... vivido por los personakes de Naruto... Naruto/Hinata... Sasuke/Sakura... Naruto/Sakura... Sasuke/Ino... entre otras...


"_**DIME COMO ESTA ELLA"**_

* * *

…Era un día lluvioso, en la ciudad de Konoha, toda la gente se encontraba en sus hogares o en su trabajo… sin embargo en un café situado en el centro de la ciudad se encontraban una pareja de jóvenes, uno de ellos portaba una camisa blanca con una chaleco gris de lana a cuadros y unos jean rotos cabello rubio desordenado, ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo y tres marcas a cada lado del rostro, se notaba algo preocupado y ansioso. Ella era una bella joven de un peculiar cabello rosa, portaba unos pantalones beige y una blusa de color blanco, además de un cuerpo estructural y uno bellos ojos color jade, al parecer mantenía una charla un poco tensa… él preguntaba muchas cosas y ella se limitaba solamente a responder…

* * *

-**Dime como esta ella, tú que aun puedes verla, tú que eres su amiga** – _preguntaba el rubio.  
_

-**Ella esta siempre igual, mas tranquila quizá, empezando otra vida**… - _respondía la pelirosa, mas calmada que él.  
_

-**Dime como esta ella, si la has visto con alguien, por favor no me mientas**…- _se comenzaba a notar la preocupación en su rostro.  
_

-**De verdad no lo sé, tu ya sabes cómo es, te estoy siendo sincera** – _sus palabra trataban de clamarlo.  
_

-**Se que algo me esta ocultando, ya no des más vueltas para hablar… soy culpable de lo que ha pasado, pero quiero volver a su lado… sea lo que sea, dime pronto la verdad** – _él estaba completamente desesperado, sentía que algo se le empezaba a quebrar por dentro.  
_

-**Ella se ha enamorado, ella te ha olvidado, no hay nada que hacer… aunque te arrepientas, ahora es muy tarde, ha vuelto a querer**… - _intentaba calmar a su amigo_ – **ella se ha enamorado, ella te ha olvidado, es difícil perder… pero puede haber alguien que este esperando que te sepa querer**… -_ en su rostro se notaba algo de tristeza, intentaba decirle algo pero no podía.  
_

-**Dime como es él, es sincero, es fiel… esta enamorado** – _su ojos empezaban a nublarse, se notaba el dolor en su rostro.  
_

_-_**Es un hombre especial, es el hombre ideal para estar a su** **lado** – _su voz trataba de ser relajada, sin embargo era difícil para ella.  
_

-**Dime como esta ella, si hablando contigo… me ha nombrado algún día**… _- aun guardaba en el fondo de su alma una pequeña esperanza.  
_

-**No quisiera herirte… pero ha roto tus cartas y tus** **fotografías** –_ su rostro empezaba a perder aquella tranquilidad dando lugar a la tristeza.  
_

-**Dime que esto es una pesadilla, y ayúdame a despertar… dime por favor que me recuerda, que la has visto llorar de tristeza… dime que todo esto es mentira, que esto no es verdad** – _sin importarle que le vieran comenzó a llorar, suplicaba en sus palabras una respuesta que ayudara a disminuir aquel dolor que sentía_.

-**Ella se ha enamorado, ella te ha olvidado, no hay nada que hacer… aunque te arrepientas, ahora es muy tarde, ha vuelto a querer**… - _cada vez era mas difícil hablarle a su amigo sin perder la compostura _– **ella se ha enamorado, ella te ha olvidado, es difícil perder… pero puede haber alguien que este esperando que te sepa querer**… -_ de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas, eran lagrimas de tristeza.  
_

-**No le digas a ella, que me has visto llorando, no quiero que lo sepa…** -_ con su mano intento eliminar las lagrimas que continuaban cayendo, dejo dinero en la mesa, y se dispuso a irse, pero…  
_

-**No te vallas así…** - _ella comenzó a llorar aun más, y dijo_ – **porque Te Amo mentí**… - _guardo silencio_ – **vete que ella te espera…  
**

* * *

Él sin decir nada simplemente salió corriendo, tenía que detener a Hinata en la estación del Tren… si no lo hacia el amor de su vida se marcharía, y esta vez para siempre…

… ella simplemente siguió llorando sin impórtale nada, ni nadie… si bien tenia el corazón en pedazos se sentía feliz por Naruto y Hinata, merecían ser felices, y ella no tenia porque detenerlos…

* * *

ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA DE UNA SERIE DE ONE SHOTS LLAMADOS "ESTRAÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMOR", DONDE SE CUENTAN HISTORIAS INSOLITAS DE VARIAS PAREJAS….

RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEW… Y LES INVITO A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS… PRONTO SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION DE LAS TRES….


End file.
